nomansskyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morphology (Fauna)
This page explores the faunal morphology (or their external features) in NMS (in contrast to anatomy which is about internal features). Design This introduced on the main fauna page. Components Wings Undefined :There is no clear mechanism for the flight of Floaters and Glowbugs. Auxiliaries :Most invertebrates use auxiliary wings, which do not involve the adaptation of limbs. :Some vertebrates also have auxiliary wings. The tetraped, Erwicagia Aglosethl (Alpha) on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy, flies close to the ground using four tiny wings arising in the midline at top of the back. On the same planet meanwhile, tetraped Rifervarua Charius (Radical), which has not been seen to fly, has two pairs of wings: smallers ones arising from the fore-limb shoulders, the other larger ones from the side of the ribcage. However, on Planet Roland ''in the ''Charlemagne ''System of the ''Euclid ''Galaxy, '''Kramarc Digware' manages to fit in a pair of auxiliary wings, one on each side of its pelvis. Nickel Poo 2016-08-24 19-17-55 00-53-31-93.png|Vertebrate, midline, upper back, paired, flying, auxiliary wings. Rifervarua Charius Radical 2016-08-25 12-15-10 01-05-15-67.png|Vertebrate, side, shoulder and ribcage, paired, non-flying, auxiliary wings. Roland fauna 7.jpg|Vertebrate, side, pelvis, paired, flying auxiliary wings; fore-limb wings. Limbs :A whole group of vertebrates do adapt limbs to fly. Using their fore-limbs, some (such as Obviarec Rucogole on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy) fly with feathers like Earth's birds, whilst some (such as Eosittosae Rucogole on planet Ritach Igeuphr) use skin flaps like Earth's bats (albeit with bones originating at the shoulder rather than a bat's wrist). Obviarec Rucogole 2016-08-26 20-13-30 00-03-16-63.png|Vertebrate, fore-limb, feathered wings. Eosittosae Rucogole 2016-08-26 20-13-30 00-03-09-57.png|Vertebrate, fore-limb, skin-flap wings. Sky fins When it comes to sky-fishes, it is hard to find better a term than fins. Anaiamniae Sleigeorg on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy, flies (very gracefully I might add) with a dorsal fin (like an Earth shark's), a pectoral fin on each side sprouting a long streamer, and a caudal (tail) fin mounted at 45° to the vertical. Tails Whilst single tails are common in NMS, double tails (bicaudality) also appear as a fixed characteristic in some species, not merely an individual aberration as on Earth. The tails of some flying animals also appear to emulate the abdomens of certain Earth invertebrates, such as wasps, and with many invertebrates lacking an obvious abdomen, those that appear could well be called tails. Unicaudality 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-12-48-60.png|The single tail of Spriabae Aglosethl on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Bicaudality 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-13-42-47.png|The double tail of Fecurcis Ifiartr on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Tail Obviarec Rucogole 2016-08-26 20-13-30 00-03-16-63.png|The wasp-abdomen-like tail of Obviarec Rucogole on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Abdomen extended Ikhoasera Deninosto Unknown 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-04-45-47.png|The extended abdomen of Ikhoasera Deninosto (Unknown gender) on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy, with pedipalp claws (not legs) on its neck. Legs Vertebrates Vertebrates have an internal skeleton, and limbs tend to be on joints (pelvis/shoulders) near the ends of the backbone. Bipeds may come with no apparent fore limbs, or two - which may be of a different size, structure, and purpose. Roland fauna 8.jpg|Biped (without arms) Oeginteae Egwale on planet Roland in the Charlemagne system of the Euclid Galaxy Roland fauna 6.jpg|Biped (with arms) Iffeytre Adhuchi on planet Roland in the Charlemagne system of the Euclid Galaxy Whilst four legs are common amongst vertebrates in NMS (tetrapeds ), so are six (hexapeds ) unlike Earth, the middle pair coming off the ribcage. Spriabae Aglosethl 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-12-48-60.png|Tetraped Spriabae Aglosethl on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Iviare Charius 2016-08-15 14-40-57 4-15-05-67.png|Hexaped Iviare Charius on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Invertebrates So far, we are aware of octopod and decapod invertebrates: Ducirogii Deninosto None 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-01-41-90.png|'Ducirogii Deninosto' (None gender) on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy, has eight legs whilst the species' Prime gender has six Ikhoasera Deninosto Unknown 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-04-45-47.png|'Ikhoasera Deninosto' (Unknown gender) on the same planet has ten legs (including two pincers) on its body, plus pedipalps on its neck... Feet Vertebrates Both claws and hooves have been spotted amongst limbed animals; indeed one of the genders of the auxiliary-winged tetraped, Erwicagia Aglosethl (Alpha) on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy, has claws, whilst the other (Radical) has hooves. Alpha Claws 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-16-43-80.png|'Erwicagia Aglosethl' Alpha gender with claws Radical Hooves 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-15-07-80.png|'Erwicagia Aglosethl' Radical gender with hooves Invertebrates In NMS, the pretarsus may or may not have a claw. Pretarsus clawed Ikhoasera Deninosto Indeterminate 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-02-55-57.png|The clawed pretarsus of Ikhoasera Deninosto (Indeterminate gender) on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid Piercers Ikhoasera Deninosto Indeterminate 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-02-55-57.png|The same animal's first pretarsals are piercers Pretarsus unclawed Ikhoasera Deninosto Unknown 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-04-45-47.png|The unclawed pretarsus of Ikhoasera Deninosto (Unknown gender) Pincers Ikhoasera Deninosto Unknown 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-04-45-47.png|The same animal's first pretarsals are claws Horns On Earth's vertebrates, these may either be keratin covered bony projections (like the rhinoceros), or dead bone projecting through the skin (like many antlers). In NMS, they may be encountered on the nose or skull. Antennae On Earth these tend to have a sensory function rather than a defensive or ornamental one amongst invertebrates. Presuambly, this is the same in NMS. Even vertebrates can host antennae, or in some cases a single antenna. Horn 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-12-48-60.png|Nose and skull horns on vertebrate Spriabae Aglosethl on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Antennae Ikhoasera Deninosto Indeterminate 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-02-55-57.png|Antennae of invertebrate Ikhoasera Deninosto on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Mandibles Eproenoscoe Rosiagib Indeterminate 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-05-21-80.png|The single central antenna of Indeterminate gendered Itiariatus Peltre on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Mouth Teeth Amongst the most visible teeth in animals from NMS, are tusks, which on Earth are front teeth which never stop growing. Beaks Whilst not a requirement amongst limb-winged flying animals, beaks can certainly be an obvious feature. Labial palps A form of feeding tube in some Earth invertebrates, NMS appears to host some vertebrates sporting its own version. Mandibles Vertebrates can harbour facial accoutrements reminiscent of Earth insect mandibles; installed on large animals, the effect is reminiscent in some ways of Earth's extinct Brontotheres. Mandibles Eproenoscoe Rosiagib Indeterminate 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-05-21-80.png|The apparent mandibles (opened) of Indeterminate gendered Itiariatus Peltre on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Mandibles Eproenoscoe Rosiagib None 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-05-31-67.png|The closed version on the face of None-gendered Itiariatus Peltre Ears Whilst usually indistinguishable holes in the skull, ears can be prominent, not least in flying animals which, like Earth's bats, may find them useful for echolocation. Skin Vertebrates Animals in NMS may bear thickened skin patches (called scutes), spikes (often over the limb girdles), plates (like Earth's dinosaur - Stegosaurus), and sails (like Earth's mammal-like reptile - Dimetrodon). Scute 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-12-48-60.png|Scutes on Spriabae Aglosethl on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Girdle spikes 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-14-45-40.png|Spines on the shoulder and hip girdles of Uasutae Ewicaof on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Plates 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-12-48-60.png|Plates on Spriabae Aglosethl on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Sail on Jauoniza Peltre 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-01-35-37.png|Sails on the back of Jauoniza Peltre (Asymptotic gender) on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Invertebrates The exoskeleton on NMS invertebrates may be adorned with a range of elements (or none): Ikhoasera Deninosto Indeterminate 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-02-55-57.png|Salp-like chains on the back of Ikhoasera Deninosto (Indeterminate gender) on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Ducirogii Deninosto None 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-01-41-90.png|'Ducirogii Deninosto' (None gender) on the same planet, with anemone-like back covering Ducirogii Deninosto Prime 2016-08-31 18-04-12 00-02-00-33.png|Prime gender of the same species, but with a bivalve-like shell covered back Crypsis Aside from the colour palette constraints of the procedural engine, which tends to shade organisms in ways that generally match their geological and floral surroundings, more specific types of camouflage can be seen in the game: Disruptive colouration Some animals in NMS use non-repeating, highly contrasting skin patterns. Counter shading In a three dimensional environment, camouflage may be best achieved by having different colouring above and below, serving different purposes. As with WWII aircraft camouflage, the sky-fish Anaiamniae Sleigeorg on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy has a lighter underside to match the uniform sky colour when viewed from below, and a mottled ground colour matching the mixed colouring of the ground when viewed from above. Gender Where species are known to have different genders, differences in size and accessories may occur. For example, in Iviare Charius on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy, the Indeterminate gender is heavier and taller than the Symmetric gender, with different horns, and lacks the Symmetric's back shell. Iviare Charius Indeterminate 2016-08-15 14-40-57 4-25-53-13.png|'Iviare Charius' Indeterminate: 91.61 kg, 1.59 m Iviare Charius 2016-08-15 14-40-57 4-15-05-67.png|'Iviare Charius' Symmetric: 90.73 kg, 1.47 m Size Terrestrial Weight The lightest adult binomial terrestrial animal weighs 31.33 kg; the heaviest 219.29 kg. Height The smallest adult binomial terrestrial animal is 0.42 m tall; the largest 4.91 m. Roland fauna 8.jpg|Lightest terrestrial animal: Oeginteae Egwale on planet Roland in the Charlemagne system of the Euclid Galaxy Fecurcis Ifiartr Indeterminate 2016-08-28 16-26-56 00-00-40-87.png|Heaviest terrestrial animal: Indeterminate gender of Fecurcis Ifiartr on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Radical 2016-08-15 14-40-57 3-16-06-47.png|Smallest terrestrial animal: Radical gender of Spriabae Aglosethl on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Roland fauna 6.jpg|Largest terrestrial animal: Iffeytre Adhuchi on planet Roland in the Charlemagne system of the Euclid Galaxy Flying Weight The lightest adult binomial flying animal weighs 57.97 kg; the heaviest 91.98 kg. Height The smallest adult binomial flying animal is 0.74 m long; the largest 1.26 m. Eosittosae Rucogole 2016-08-26 20-13-30 00-03-09-57.png|Lightest flying animal: Eosittosae Rucogole on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Obviarec Rucogole 2016-08-26 20-13-30 00-03-16-63.png|Smallest flying animal: Obviarec Rucogole on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy Roland fauna 2.jpg|Heaviest, largest, flying animal: Poycnol Digware on planet Roland in the Charlemagne system of the Euclid Galaxy Category:Fauna Category:Morphology (Fauna)